Bonnie's Diary
Bonnie starts writing in her Diary after Elena made her promise so that one day when she wakes up she can know how her friends lead their lives when she was gone. Entries * Dear Elena... Yup, halfway across Europe, and they're still drunk. *Dear Elena... Not to dive into the bad news first, but there's a severe drought of good news lately. And, well... this sort of concerns you. Lily's hiding your coffin somewhere. She promised to keep you safe as long as Damon stays out of Mystic Falls. *Dear Elena... For the next week, you'll be reading updates from me. Caroline, Stefan and I decided that only one person should write about our epic failure at the time. Believe me, you won't wanna read three versions of the same sad story when you wake up. The search for Damon and Enzo goes on and on we're no closer to knowing where they are, or who, or what took them. We promised each other we'll find a way to steal small moments of normal every day. It's how we all stay sane. But it's just you and me talking right now and I need to tell you, it's hard. It's the hardest thing I've had to do in my whole life. Book Entries Dark Reunion * And who knows, maybe I'm being too hard on Caroline. Maybe she's really sorry about all the things she did to us, like trying to humiliate Elena in front of the whole town and trying to get Stefan put away for murder. Maybe Caroline's matured since then and learned to think about somebody besides herself. Maybe we'll actually have a good time at her party. '' Notes: the rest of the entry is unknown'' * Monday, June 8, 11:15 p.m. Dear Diary, I don't seen to be sleeping very well tonight, so I might as well write you. All day today I've been waiting for something to happen. You don't do a spell like that and have it work like that and then have nothing happen. But nothing has. I stayed home from school because Mom thought I should. She was upset about Matt and Meredith staying so late Sunday night, and she said I needed to get some rest. But every time I lie down I see Sue's face. Sue's dad did the eulogy at Elena's funeral. I wonder who's going to do it fro Sue on Wednesday? I've got to stop thinking about things like this. Maybe I'll try to sleep again. Maybe if I lie down with my headphones on, I won't see Sue. * Thursday, June 11, 7:00 a.m. Dear Diary, I couldn't write last night, because I got in too late. Mom was upset again. She'd have been hysterical if she'd know I was actually doing. Hanging out with vampires and planning something that may get me killed. That may get us all killed. Stefan has a plan to trap the guy who murdered Sue. It reminds me of some of Elena's plan- and that's what worries me. They always sounded wonderful, but lots of the time they went wrong. We talked about who gets the most dangerous job and decided it should be Meredith. Which is fine for me- I mean, she is stronger and more athletic, and she always keeps calm in emergencies. But it bugs me just a little that everybody was so quick about choosing her, especially Matt. I mean, it's not like I'm totally incompetent. I know I'm not as smart as the others, and I’m certainly not as good at sports or as cool under pressure, but I'm not a total dweeb. I'm good for something. Anyway, we're going to do it after graduation. We're all in on it except Damon, who'll be watching Vickie. It's strange, but we all trust him now. Even me. Despite what he did to me last night, I don't think he'll let Vickie get hurt. I haven't had any more dreams about Elena. I think if I do, I will go absolutely screaming berserk. Or never go to sleep again. I just can’t take any more of that. All right. I'd better go. Hopefully, by Sunday we'll have the mystery solved and the killer caught. I trust Stefan. I just hope I can remember my part * June 19, Friday, 11:45 p.m. Dear Diary, Oh, God, what are we going to do? This has been the longest week of my life. Today was the last day of school and tomorrow Stefan is leaving. He’s going to Europe to search for a vampire who got changed by Klaus. He says he doesn't want to leave us unprotected. But he’s going to go. We can't find Tyler. His car disappeared from the cemetery, but he hasn't turned up at school. He’s missed every final this week. Not that the rest of us are doing much better. I wish Robert E. Lee was like the school that have all their finals before graduation. I don't know whether I'm writing English or Swahili these days. I hate Klaus. From what I saw he’s as crazy as Katherine- and even more crueler. What he did to Vickie- but I can't even talk about that or I'll start crying again. He was just playing with us at Caroline's party, like a cat with a mouse. And to do it on Meredith’s birthday, too- although I suppose he couldn't have known that. He seems to know a lot, though. He doesn't talk like a foreigner; not like Stefan did when he first came to America, and he knows all about American things, even songs from the fifties. Maybe he's been over here for a while. * June 21, 7:30 a.m. The Summer Solstice Dear Diary, Oh, it's all too much to explain and you wouldn't believe it anyway. I'm going to bed. Bonnie Gallery B-tvd701.jpg B-tvd703-1.jpg B-tvd703-2.jpg See also Category:Objects Category:Diaries Category:Bennett Family